A Christmas Miracle
by sheltie
Summary: A late Jason/Trini Christmas story. Jason is coming home for Christmas, will he get there on time?


**A Christmas Miracle**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Power Ranger at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a Jason/Trini story with appearances/mentions of other Rangers and Ranger couples. I know it is way after Christmas, but I only got around to post this recently.**

* * *

><p>Trini smiled as she pulled out a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven.<p>

"Hey, cookies, can I have one?" Zack asked coming into the kitchen.

"No Zack, they aren't for you" Trini said firmly.

Zack pouted.

"Come on Tri, not even just one?" the former first Black Ranger asked with a bit of pleading.

Trini gave Zack a look that meant no and if you try I'll give you more than a coal in your stocking. Zack backed off since he knew that it wasn't good to get on Trini's bad side.

"Hey guys" Kim greeted as she bouncing into the kitchen.

"Hey Kim, how was shopping with Kat?" Trini asked.

"Great, we got some great things" Kim said as she took of her coat.

"That's great, so everything is set?" Trini asked.

"Yep" Kim said nodding.

Zack meanwhile saw that the girls were chatting. So he took this opportunity to try and sneak a cookie. He moved as silently as he could. In his mind he was playing a theme song of some kind. Just as soon his hand was about an inch away from his target it was smacked really hard with a metal spatula.

"OW!" Zack exclaimed as he nursed his injured hand.

"That's what you get Zack Taylor" Trini said now pointing the spatula at Zack like a weapon.

"You're ruthless Tri" Zack said petulantly.

Kim laughed at her friends' antics.

"So who are the cookies for Trini?" the former first Pink Ranger asked.

"Jason" Trini said.

"Ah" Kim said.

Jason had been gone for a few years traveling. He promised that he'd be home for Christmas this year. He decided to travel around after graduation. He wanted to see the world before going to college. He thought if he got some real world experience that it would help him be better for college and for life. He traveled alone since he knew where he wanted to go and most of his friends were busy with their own lives. He did send letters whenever he could and called too.

"So, are you going to tell him?" Kim asked grinning.

"Tell him what Kim?" Trini asked like she didn't know what her friend was asking.

"Oh quit it Tri, you can't pull off the dumb act at all. You're too smart for that" Kim said putting her hands on her hips.

Trini frowned. She should have known that she couldn't fool her best friend.

"Are you going to tell Jason that you're in love him?" Kim asked.

"I still can't believe I told you" Trini said with a sigh.

"Enough stalling, are you going to?" Kim asked impatiently.

Trini sighed.

"I don't know" she answered.

Kim frowned at the answer.

"But Trini, you and Jason would look great together" she said gushing.

Trini ignored her friend as she prepared another batch of cookies for the oven.

/Scene Break/

Jason was grumbling. He was stuck in Colorado because of a snowstorm. He was waiting impatiently for any kind of news to let him what was going on. He promised his friends we would be home for Christmas, but by the way things were going he wasn't going to make it.

"Why did a snowstorm have to hit now?" Jason asked himself.

He looked out and all he could see is white. Then he looked down in his hand. He was toying with a gold-like coin with a Tyrannosaurs Rex etched on it. He wished he still had his powers at times. Even though he transferred his powers to Rocky when he went to Geneva he still kept his power coin. Zordon told him that it was a memento for all the hard work he had done to keep the earth safe. Trini and Zack had their coins too and they'd carry them wherever they went.

"_Attention, we're sorry to say that due to the blizzard that all flights are canceled until further notice"_

Loud groans were heard throughout the crowded terminal. Jason sighed and shook his head. He headed to the payphones to call his friends to let them know.

/Scene Break/

Back in Angel Grove Billy, Kim, Zack, Trini, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Adam, and Tommy were decorating the tree. They were having fun chatting about what traditions they had when they were kids and presents they got at what age. Though the core four knew all about one another they still had fun talking about it. Christmas music playing in the background lighten the mood even more. Soon the ringing of a phone broke the calm atmosphere.

"Geez Trini, that ringer is loud" Rocky said. He had jumped when it was first heard, which made everyone laugh.

"It has to be since my bedroom is far away and there isn't a phone jack in there" Trini said as she went to answer it.

She picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey Trini."_

Trini smiled as she heard the familiar baritone voice.

"Jase, hey where are you?" she asked.

"_Stuck in Colorado. There's a bad blizzard and all the flights have been canceled til it has let up"_ Jason said.

Trini frowned.

"Are you still going to make it home for Christmas?" she asked with worry.

"_Don't know, I'll do everything I can you know. But I just don't really know"_ Jason said with uncertainty.

Everyone gathered into the kitchen wondering what was going on. Kim gives Trini a look and Trini asks Jason to hold and turns to her best friend.

"There are blizzards in Colorado and Jason doesn't know if he'll make home for Christmas" Trini said sadly.

Kim motions her friend to give her the phone. Trini does.

"Jase, it's Kim" the first Pink Ranger said.

"_Hey Kim, are you guys over at Trini's?"_ Jason asked.

"Yeah, you know that Trini's place is the biggest" Kim said.

"_That's great. Sorry to call and give you guys the bad news"_ Jason said.

"You listen to me Jason Lee Scott, you'll find a way home or I'll come there and drag you back here myself" Kim said in a mock threatening tone.

Jason laughed.

"_Don't worry Kim, I won't let this stop me"_ he said.

"Good, I'll put the others on" Kim said.

The rest of the former Rangers talk to Jason for a bit then the phone returns to Trini.

"Jase, please make it home, okay" the Asian said.

"_I will Tri, I will"_ Jason said then hung up.

Trini hung up and sighed. The good mood that had been going was now gone and Trini was depressed.

"Come on Tri, lets go help the others" Kim said.

Trini just follows Kim back to the tree though she isn't in the mood at all to decorate anymore.

/Scene Break/

Jason sighed as he rested in the hotel room he was able to snag. He needed a quiet place to think out his next move. The noisy crowded airport was not the ideal place to think clearly. He knew he could rent a car, but the problem was will there be any left when he got to the car rental place. Without thinking about it a minute more he pulled his jacket on and headed to find a car.

/Scene Break/

Christmas music played over the speaker system as Trini pushed her way through the crowds in the mall. She wasn't a total shopper like her best friend Kim, but she knew how to shop. Just right now she was behind. Mainly because of her course schedule and everything. So that's why she was fighting the most dreaded enemy she had ever faced. Mall crowds. She was jostled, pushed, shoved and bumped into so many times she was sure she was going to have bruises afterwards.

"Darn crowds" she muttered.

"Trini, is that you?"

Trini turned around to find Ashley Hammond.

"Ash, hey, what are you doing here. I thought you'd be at KO-35 with Andros?" Trini asked.

"I was, but then Andros decided that being on earth would be a better place to celebrate Christmas since KO-35 doesn't" Ashley said.

Trini nodded.

"The problem is that he made the decision late so here I am shopping later than I usually do" Ashley said.

"I kind of know what you mean. I've been busy with classes that I haven't been able to do any shopping til now" Trini said.

The two chatted as they went from store to store. Both liked one another even though they had only met one another from both being Yellow Rangers.

"That's too bad that Jason might not make it" Ashley commented.

"Yeah, but knowing Jason the way I do he'll do everything possible to get back for Christmas" Trini said optimistically.

Ashley nodded.

/Scene Break/

Trini returned home and unloaded her bags then went to check her answering machine. She saw there one message on it. She pressed the button to hear them.

"_Trini, it's Jason. I just want to let you know that I have found a car and am driving all the way to Angel Grove. I hopefully will make on Christmas Eve morning if I drive with very little stops."_

Trini smiled since she was glad that it looked Jason was going to make it after all.

"Knock, knock, Tri, are you here?"

Trini left and found Kim there with Katherine.

"Kim, Kat, what are you doing here?" Trini asked as she noticed the two former Pink Rangers had bags in their hands.

"Oh, well, we need some help. You see, we bought gifts for everyone, but forgot to wrap them and we found we need help and was wondering if you could help us" Kim said.

"Sure, come on in. I'll get the scissors and wrapping paper" Trini said.

"I think we have enough paper" Kat said.

"We can never have enough" Kim said.

Soon he three former female Rangers were sitting in the living room wrapping gifts.

"Who's does this go to?" Trini asked holding up an item.

"That goes to Rocky" Kat said.

Trini nodded and jotted it down on the tag.

"I forgot to tell you guys. I heard from Jason. He's on his way and should be hear on Christmas Eve morning" Trini said.

"That's great" Kim said.

"Yeah, it will be nice to see him. I haven't seen him since he had to give back the Gold powers" Kat said.

There was silence after that since all three knew what it felt like losing their powers. Soon they got all the presents wrapped and they placed them under the tree in Trini's house. Since it was decided Trini's place was going to where they'd celebrate Christmas together.

"There, now the tree perfect" Kim said.

"I agree, having presents under the tree looks just right" Kat said.

Trini nodded in full agreement.

/Scene Break/

Several days later and soon it was Christmas Eve morning and Trini was anxious since Jason was supposed to be arriving. Kim, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha came over early to help Trini cook and stuff. They chatted and laughed the whole time.

The guys came in around noon.

"I did not fall asleep on your shoulder" Rocky said.

"You did and you drooled" Adam said.

"I did not" Rocky argued.

"Did so" Adam said.

"Guys, you've been arguing about this for the past ten minutes can you please stop" Billy said.

"But-"

"No buts, it's Christmas, just let it go" Tommy said.

"Fine" Rocky said.

"Something smells good" Zack said.

The five girls came put in aprons that matched the colors they were when Rangers. Though Kim's had a pterodactyl on hers, Kat had a white cat on hers, Trini's had a saber-tooth tiger on hers, Aisha's had a Griffin on hers and Tanya had her turbo car on hers.

"You girls look good" Adam said.

"Thanks Adam" Aisha said smiling.

"Is the food done? I'm starving" Rocky asked.

The girls all rolled their eyes.

"We have some food set out so go on and dig in" Trini said as she gestured to the living room.

Adam rushed over to the food with the other guys walking over in a more sedate pace.

"Aren't you going to get your gifts out of the car?" Kat asked the guys.

"We'll get them later" Zack said.

The girls again rolled their eyes and settled in with the guys eating and chatting away.

"Did Jason say when he'd be coming?" Tommy asked.

"No, he just said today" Trini said with a shake of her head.

"He'll be here. Jason, would never break his promise" Kim said.

Trini just nodded.

/Scene Break/

Night soon fell and the gang was now sitting down having the meal that the girls had prepared. The guys had taken their presents out of the cars before the meal since they had dallied long enough. The tree was crammed to the gills with presents.

"This looks so good" Rocky said drooling.

"Rocky close your mouth or you'll drown your food" Tanya said.

"Oh, right" Rocky said.

Everyone chuckled.

"Shall we say grace?" Billy asked.

"Lets, Billy would you do the honors?" Trini asked.

"I will" Billy said.

Everyone bowed their heads as they one another's hands.

"Thank you for this food we are about to receive and to the friends we have here with us" Billy said.

"Amen" Zack said.

"Amen" everyone said following Zack's example.

Soon sounds of clattering silverware and chattering was heard all round.

"These mash potatoes are great" Tommy said.

"Thank Tommy, I made that" Kim said smiling.

"It's good" Tommy said.

More compliments were passed around as everyone ate. Though Trini kept glancing at the clock and the door hoping that Jason was at the door. She was ready at a moment's notice to get up from her chair to get to the door and greet him.

Kim noticed this and smiled. She missed Jason a lot too, but her feelings weren't the same as her friend's.

After dinner Trini was a bit upset that Jason hadn't arrived yet, but determined to keep a smile on her face. She didn't want to bring the festive mood down. Once all the dishes were done they group went to sit in the living room.

"So what'd the news with all the rest of the Rangers?" Billy asked.

"Well, Wes and Jen are together and are expecting their first kid" Tommy said.

"Really, wow they move fast. I thought Jen had just come back?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, I guess they didn't want to waste any time" Tommy said.

"How about your group Tommy?" Kat asked.

"Well, Conner and Kira are finally together though they haven't stopped fighting like we hoped. I think the last they were arguing about was whose parents they'd be having Christmas with," Tommy said thinking back.

"How did they get together anyway, I thought you said Kira and Trent were making moves with one another?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but no, I'm kind of confused as to what happened" Tommy said.

"Doesn't it feel odd that we're gossiping on all the Rangers that had preceded us?" Aisha asked.

"Not really since all we're doing is spreading news around. We haven't had a huge Ranger meeting get together for a while" Rocky said.

More news was spread around like Leo and Kendrix announcing their engagement. As well as Trini's news about Ashley and Andros. Everyone was surprised that the two were back on earth since they thought they were still on KO-35. Soon it got late and Rocky became a bit impatient on wanting to open presents.

"Be patient Rocky" Tanya said firmly.

Rocky frowned.

Adam chuckled at his friend's behavior as he wrapped an arm around Aisha. Aisha looked up and smiled.

Finally they put Rocky out of his misery and they opened presents. Trini smiled through it all, but she really wanted one thing. Jason. He still hadn't arrived nor had he called to let them know where he was. She was worried. She knew Jason could handle anything, but she was worried that he didn't make.

/Scene Break/

Soon most of her friends left and Trini was cleaning up the remaining things. She sighed as she looked at the clock.

_I guess he wasn't able to make it_ she thought sadly.

She heard the doorbell and got up. She wondered if any of her friends had forgotten anything and hoped not. She got to the door and there was Jason standing there smiling.

"I hope I'm not late," he said in his baritone voice.

Trini had a huge smile as she leapt onto Jason wrapping her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy you are here," she said with tears leaking out of her eyes.

Jason held Trini and smiled.

"Me to Tri, me too" he said.

Someone clearing their throat broke the contact between the two. The looked to find it was Kim, who had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Kim" Jason greeted.

"Hey Jase" Kim said.

"What's with the grin Kim?" Trini asked not liking it at all.

"Look up you two" Kim said.

The two did and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. Trini's brow scrunched. She was sure she hadn't place any mistletoe anywhere. She glanced at Kim and saw it was all of her doing. She was going to kill her best friend.

"Come on guys, it's tradition" Kim said.

Jason gulped and looked down at his friend. Yes, he did harbor some feelings for Trini, but he would never do anything about them that would jeopardize their friendship.

Trini looked quite nervous, but she took a deep mental breath and dove in. She got on her tiptoes and kissed Jason. Jason was shocked, but kissed back.

Kim was bouncing up and down with happiness. Her two friends got together and she had a hand in it. She took pictures as proof.

When Jason and Trini pulled away they both had smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas Trini" Jason said.

"Merry Christmas Jason" Trini said.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
